Bell OH-58 Kiowa
The Bell OH-58 Kiowa is a family of single-engine, single-rotor, military helicopters used for observation, utility, and direct fire support. Bell Helicopter manufactured the OH-58 for the United States Army based on its Model 206A JetRanger helicopter. The OH-58 has been in continuous use by the U.S. Army since 1969. The latest model, the OH-58D Kiowa Warrior, is primarily operated in an armed reconnaissance role in support of ground troops. The OH-58 has been exported to Austria, Canada, the Dominican Republic, Taiwan, and Saudi Arabia. It has also been produced under license in Australia. Development On 14 October 1960, the United States Navy asked 25 helicopter manufacturers on behalf of the Army for proposals for a Light Observation Helicopter (LOH). Bell Helicopter entered the competition along with 12 other manufacturers, including Hiller Aircraft and Hughes Tool Co., Aircraft Division.Remington, Steve. "The Cessna CH-1 Helicopter". CollectAir.com Bell submitted the D-250 design, which would be designated as the YHO-4.Beechy, Robert. "U.S Army Aircraft Acquisition Programs". Uncommon Aircraft 2006. 18 November 2005. Accessed on 19 September 2006. On 19 May 1961, Bell and Hiller were announced as winners of the design competition.See Light Observation Helicopter. The Navy, who was assisting the Army in the selection phase, recommended the Hiller Model 1100, while the Army team preferred the Bell D-250, and then the 1100. The Selection Board selected both aircraft. Afterwards, the acting Army Chief of Staff directed the Selection Board to include the Hughes 369 in the fly-off competition.Spangenberg, George A. George A. Spangenberg Oral History. georgespangenberg.com. Judith Spangenberg-Currier, ed. pp. 187-190. Accessed on 29 April 2008. Light Observation Helicopter (LOH) Bell developed the D-250 design into the Model 206 aircraft, redesignated as YOH-4A in 1962, and produced five prototype aircraft for the Army's test and evaluation phase. The first prototype flew on 8 December 1962.Visschedijk, Johan. "Bell 206 JetRanger". 1000AircraftPhotos.com. 16 October 2003. Accessed on 19 September 2006. The YOH-4A also became known as the Ugly Duckling in comparison to the other contending aircraft. Following a flyoff of the Bell, Hughes and Fairchild-Hiller prototypes, the Hughes OH-6 Cayuse was selected in May 1965.Spenser, Jay P. "Bell Helicopter". Whirlybirds, A History of the U.S. Helicopter Pioneers, p. 263. University of Washington Press, 1998. ISBN 0-295-98058-3. When the YOH-4A was rejected by the Army, Bell went about solving the problem of marketing the aircraft. In addition to the image problem, the helicopter lacked cargo space and only provided cramped quarters for the planned three passengers in the back. The solution was a fuselage redesigned to be more sleek and aesthetic, adding 16 cubic feet (0.45 m3) of cargo space in the process.Aastad, Andy. "The Introduction to the JetRanger". Rotor Magazine. Helicopter Association International. Winter 2006-2007. Accessed on 29 April 2008. The redesigned aircraft was designated as the Model 206A, and Bell President Edwin J. Ducayet named it the JetRanger denoting an evolution from the popular [[Bell 47|Model 47J Ranger]]. In 1967, the Army reopened the LOH competition for bids because Hughes Tool Co. Aircraft Division could not meet the contractual production demands.Holley and Sloniker, p. 8. Bell resubmitted for the program using the Bell 206A. Fairchild-Hiller failed to resubmit their bid with the YOH-5A, which they had successfully marketed as the FH-1100.Hirschberg, Michael J. and David K. Daley. "Bell". US and Russian Helicopter Development In the 20th Century. American Helicopter Society. 7 July 2000. Accessed on 20 April 2007. In the end, Bell underbid Hughes to win the contract and the Bell 206A was designated as the OH-58A. Following the U.S. Army's naming convention for helicopters, the OH-58A was named Kiowa in honor of the Native American tribe.Holley and Sloniker, p. 90. Advanced Scout Helicopter In the 1970s, the U.S. Army began evaluating the need to improve the capabilities of their scout aircraft. The OH-58A lacked the power for operations in areas that exposed the aircraft to high altitude and hot temperatures, areas where the ability to acquire targets was a critical deficiency in the tactical warfare capabilities of Army aviation. The power shortcoming caused other issues as the Army anticipated the AH-64A's replacement of the venerable AH-1 in the Attack battalions of the Army. The Army began shopping the idea of an Aerial Scout Program to industry as a prototype exercise to stimulate the development of advanced technological capabilities for night vision and precision navigation equipment. The stated goals of the program included prototypes that would: ...possess an extended target acquisition range capability by means of a long-range stabilized optical subsystem for the observer, improved position location through use of a computerized navigation system, improved survivability by reducing aural, visual, radar, and infrared signatures, and an improved flight performance capability derived from a larger engine to provide compatibility with attack helicopters. In early March 1974, the Army created a special task force at Fort Knox to develop the system requirements for the Aerial Scout Helicopter program, and in 1975 the task force had formulated the requirements for the Advanced Scout Helicopter (ASH) program. The requirements were formulated around an aircraft capable of performing in day, night, and adverse weather and compatible with all the advanced weapons systems planned for development and fielding into the 1980s. The program was approved by the System Acquisition Review Council and the Army prepared for competitive development to begin the next year. However, as the Army tried to get the program off the ground, Congress declined to provide funding for it in the fiscal year 1977 budget and the ASH Project Manager's Office (PM-ASH) was closed on 30 September 1976. While no development occurred during the next few years, the program survived as a requirement without funding. On 30 November 1979, the decision was made to defer development of an advanced scout helicopter in favor of pursuing modification of existing airframes in the inventory as a near term scout helicopter (NTSH) option. The development of a mast-mounted sight would be the primary focus to improve the aircraft's ability to perform reconnaissance, surveillance, and target acquisition missions while remaining hidden behind trees and terrain. Both the UH-1 and the OH-58 were evaluated as NTSH candidates, but the UH-1 was dropped from consideration due to its larger size and ease of detection. The OH-58, on the other hand demonstrated a dramatic reduction in detectability with an MMS. On 10 July 1980, the Army decided that the NTSH would be a competitive modification program based on developments in the commercial helicopter industry, particularly Hughes Helicopters development of the Hughes 500D which provided significant improvements over the OH-6. Army Helicopter Improvement Program (AHIP) The Army's decision to acquire the NTSH resulted in the "Army Helicopter Improvement Program (AHIP)". Both Bell Helicopter and Hughes Helicopters redesigned their scout aircraft to compete for the contract. Bell offered a more robust version of the OH-58 in their model 406 aircraft, and Hughes offered an upgraded version of the OH-6. On 21 September 1981, Bell Helicopter Textron was awarded a development contract. The first prototype flew on 6 October 1983, and the aircraft entered service in 1985 as the OH-58D. Initially intended to be used in attack, cavalry and artillery roles, the Army only approved a low initial production level and confined the role of the OH-58D to field artillery observation. The Army also directed that a follow-on test be conducted to further evaluate the aircraft due to perceived deficiencies. On 1 April 1986, the Army formed a task force at Fort Rucker, Alabama, to remedy deficiencies in the AHIP. As a result of those deliberations, the Army had planned to discontinue the OH-58D in 1988 and focus on the LHX, but Congress approved $138 million for expanding the program, calling for the AHIP to operate with the Apache as a hunter/killer team; the AHIP would locate the targets, and the Apache would destroy them in a throwback to the traditional OH-58/AH-1 relationship. The Secretary of the Army directed instead that the aircraft's armament systems be upgraded, based on experience with Task Force 118's performance operating armed OH-58D helicopters in the Persian Gulf in support of Operation Prime Chance, and that the aircraft be used primarily for scouting and armed reconnaissance. The armed aircraft would be known as the OH-58D Kiowa Warrior, denoting its new armed configuration. Beginning with the production of the 202nd aircraft (s/n 89-0112) in May 1991, all remaining OH-58D aircraft were produced in the Kiowa Warrior configuration. In January 1992, Bell Helicopter received its first retrofit contract to convert all remaining OH-58D Kiowa helicopters to the Kiowa Warrior configuration. Design Mast mounted sight The OH-58D introduced the most distinctive feature of the Kiowa family — the Mast Mounted Sight (MMS), which resembles a beach ball perched above the rotor system. The MMS by Ball Aerospace & Technologies has a gyro-stabilized platform containing a TeleVision System (TVS), a Thermal Imaging System (TIS), and a Laser Range Finder/Designator (LRF/D). These new features gave the aircraft the additional mission capability of target acquisition and laser designation in both day or night, and in limited-visibility and adverse weather. The Mast Mounted Sight system was actually developed by the McDonnell Douglas Corp. in Huntington Beach, CA. Production took place primarily at facilities in Monrovia, CA. As a result of a merger with Boeing, and a later sale of the business unit, the program is currently owned and managed by DRS Technologies, with engineering support based in Cypress, CA, and production support taking place in Melbourne, FL. Wire Strike Protection System One distinctive feature of operational OH-58s are the knife-like extensions above and below the cockpit which is part of the passive Wire Strike Protection System. It can protect 90% of the frontal area of the helicopter from wire strikes that can be encountered at low altitudes by directing wires to the upper or lower blades before they can entangle the rotor blade or landing skids. The OH-58 was the first helicopter to test this system, after which the system was adopted by the US Army for the OH-58 and most of their other helicopters.Bristol Aerospace Operational history Major General John Norton, commanding general of the Army Aviation Materiel Command (AMCOM),"Lieutenant General John Norton" . Army Aviation Hall of Fame. Army Aviation Association of America. Accessed on 22 October 2008. received the first OH-58A Kiowa at a ceremony at Bell Helicopter's Fort Worth plant in May 1969. Two months later, on 17 August 1969, the first production OH-58A Kiowa helicopters were arriving in Vietnam, accompanied by a New Equipment Training Team (NETT) from the Army and Bell Helicopters."Bell Helicopter News information". Vietnam Helicopter Pilot's Association. Accessed on 22 October 2008. Although the Kiowa production contract replaced the LOH contract with Hughes, the OH-58A did not automatically replace the OH-6A in operation. Subsequently, the Kiowa and the Cayuse would continue operating in the same theater until the end of the war. Vietnam On 27 March 1970, an OH-58A Kiowa (s/n 68-16785) was shot down over Vietnam, one of the first OH-58A losses of the war. The pilot, Warrant Officer Ralph Quick, Jr., was flying Lieutenant Colonel Joseph Benoski, Jr. as an artillery spotter. After completing a battle damage assessment for a previous fire mission, the aircraft was damaged by .51 cal (13 mm) machine gun fire and crashed, killing both crew members. Approximately 45 OH-58A helicopters were destroyed in Vietnam due to combat and accidents.Roush, Gary. "Helicopter Losses During the Vietnam War". VHPA.org. Accessed on 4 January 2009. One of the last combat losses was of an OH-58A (s/n 68-16888) from A Troop, 3-17th Cavalry, flown by First Lieutenant Thomas Knuckey. On 27 May 1971, Lieutenant Knuckey was also flying a battle damage assessment mission when his aircraft came under machine gun fire and exploded. Knuckey and his observer, Sergeant Philip Taylor, both died in the explosion."Kiowa crewmember line of duty deaths". armyaircrews.com. Accessed on 4 January 2009. Operation Prime Chance In early 1988, it was decided that armed OH-58D (AHIP) helicopters from the 118th Aviation Task Force would be phased in to replace the SEABAT (AH-6/MH-6) teams of Task Force 160th to carry out Operation Prime Chance, the escort of oil tankers during the Iran–Iraq War. On 24 February 1988, two AHIP helicopters reported to the Mobile Sea Base Wimbrown VII, and the helicopter team ("SEABAT" team after their callsign) stationed on the barge returned to the United States. For the next few months, the AHIP helicopters on the Wimbrown VII shared patrol duties with the SEABAT team on the Hercules. Coordination was difficult, but despite frequent requests from TF-160, the SEABAT team on the Hercules was not replaced by an AHIP detachment until June 1988. The OH-58D helicopter crews involved in the operation received deck landing and underwater survival training from the Navy. In November 1988, the number of OH-58D helicopters that supported Task Force 118 was reduced. However, the aircraft continued to operate from the Navy's Mobile Sea Base Hercules, the frigate Underwood, and the destroyer Conolly. OH-58D operations primarily entailed reconnaissance flights at night, and depending on maintenance requirements and ship scheduling, Army helicopters usually rotated from the mobile sea base and other combatant ships to a land base every seven to fourteen days. On 18 September 1989, an OH-58D crashed during night gunnery practice and sank, but with no loss of personnel. When the Mobile Sea Base Hercules was deactivated in September 1989, all but five OH-58D helicopters redeployed to the continental United States. RAID In 1989, Congress mandated that the Army National Guard would be a player in the country's War on Drugs, enabling them to aid federal, state and local law enforcement agencies with "special congressional entitlements". In response, the Army National Guard Bureau created the Reconnaissance and Aerial Interdiction Detachments (RAID) in 1992, consisting of aviation units in 31 states with 76 specially modified OH-58A helicopters to assume the reconnaissance/interdiction role in the fight against illegal drugs. During 1994, 24 states conducted more than 1,200 aerial counterdrug reconnaissance and interdiction missions, conducting many of these missions at night. Eventually, the program was expanded to cover 32 states and consisting of 116 aircraft, including dedicated training aircraft at the Western Army Aviation Training Site (WAATS) in Marana, Arizona. The RAID program’s mission has now been expanded to include the war against terrorism and supporting U.S. Border Patrol activities in support of homeland defense. The National Guard RAID units' Area of Operation (AO) is the only one in the Department of Defense that is wholly contained within the borders of the United States. Operation Just Cause and action in the 1990s During Operation Just Cause in 1989, a team consisting of an OH-58 and an AH-1 were part of the Aviation Task Force during the securing of Fort Amador in Panama. The OH-58 was fired upon by Panama Defense Force soldiers and crashed 100 yards (91 m) away, in the Bay of Panama. The pilot was rescued but the co-pilot died. On 17 December 1994, Army Chief Warrant Officers (CWO) David Hilemon and Bobby Hall left Camp Page, South Korea on a routine training mission along the Demilitarized Zone (DMZ). Their flight was intended to be to a point known as Checkpoint 84, south of the DMZ "no-fly zone", but the OH-58C Kiowa strayed nearly four miles (6.4 km) into the Kangwon Province, inside North Korean airspace, due to errors in navigating the snow-covered, rugged terrain. The helicopter was shot down by North Korean troops and CWO Hilemon was killed. CWO Hall was held captive and the North Korean government insisted that the crew had been spying. Five days of negotiations resulted in the North Koreans turning over Hilemon's body to U.S. authorities. The negotiations failed to secure Hall's immediate release. After 13 days in captivity, Hall was freed on 30 December, uninjured.Office of the Assistant Secretary of Defense (Public Affairs). "OH-58C Helicopter Down in North Korea". Press Release. United States Department of Defense. 19 December 1994. Accessed 30 December 2007.Miles, Donna. "Drama Along the DMZ". Soldiers. 4–5 February 1995. Accessed on 3 November 2006. (archive copy). Afghanistan and Iraq ped OH-58 Kiowa helicopters to be shipped to Iraq.]] The United States Army has employed the OH-58D during Operation Iraqi Freedom in Iraq and Operation Enduring Freedom in Afghanistan. Sayah, Reza with Barbara Starr and Jamie McIntyre. "U.S., Pakistan exchange shots at volatile border". CNN.com, 25 September 2008. Accessed on 15 January 2009. Due to combat and accidents, over 35 airframes have been lost, with 35 pilots killed.Hastings, Michael, "America's New Cavalry", Men's Journal, September 2010, p. 128. Their presence has also been anecdotally credited with saving lives, having been used to rescue wounded despite their small size.Thackary, Lorna. "Injured Red Lodge soldier recounts blast, dramatic rescue in Afghanistan". BillingsGazette.com, 18 April 2010. Accessed on 31 May 2013. In Iraq, OH-58Ds flew 72 hours per month, while in Afghanistan, they flew 80 hours per month.Another Old Warrior Too Good To Replace - Strategypage.com, May 14, 2013 Future The age of the helicopters and the loss of airframes resulted in the Armed Reconnaissance Helicopter program to procure a new aircraft, the Bell ARH-70, which was later cancelled in 2008 due to cost overruns. The current replacement effort for the OH-58 is the Armed Aerial Scout program.U.S. Army officials said to back new scout helicopter - Reuters.com, November 30, 2012 Due to uncertainty in the AAS program and fiscal restraints, planned retirement of the OH-58F Kiowa has been extended from 2025 to 2036.U.S. Army Confirms AAS Will Be New Start Or OH-58 SLEP - Aviationweek.com, May 10, 2013 The Kiowa's role as a scout aircraft is being supplemented by tactical unmanned aerial vehicles. UAVs have acted in cooperation with the OH-58 to provide reconnaissance with less risk to crews compared to the helicopter operating alone. The OH-58F has to ability to control UAVs directly to safely perform scout missions. The OH-58 Kiowa will ultimately be replaced by the light version of the Future Vertical Lift aircraft in the 2030s.Superfast Helicopters - Defensemedianetwork.com, October 25, 2011 Variants , 1984]] OH-58A The OH-58A Kiowa is a 4-place observation helicopter. The Kiowa has two-place pilot seating, although the controls in the left seat are designed to be removed to carry a passenger up front. During its Vietnam development, it was fitted with the M134 Minigun, a 7.62 mm electrically operated machine gun. A total of 74 OH-58A helicopters were delivered to the Canadian Armed Forces as COH-58A and later redesignated as CH-136 Kiowa helicopters. In 1978, OH-58A aircraft began to be converted to the same engine and dynamic components as the OH-58C. And, in 1992, 76 OH-58A were modified with another engine upgrade, a thermal imaging system, a communications package for law enforcement, enhanced navigational equipment and high skid gear as part of the Army National Guard's (ARNG) Counter-Drug RAID program. The OH-58B was an export version for the Austrian Air Force. The Australian Government also procured the OH-58A for the Australian Army and Royal Australian Navy as the CAC CA-32. Produced under contract in Australia by Commonwealth Aircraft Corporation, the CA-32 was the equivalent of the 206B-1 (upgraded engine and longer rotor blades). The first twelve of 56 were built in the U.S. then partially disassembled and shipped to Australia where they were reassembled. Helicopters in the naval fleet were retired in 2000. OH-58C at the Mojave Airport. The flat windscreen and the IR suppressors on the exhaust can be clearly seen.]] Equipped with a more robust engine, the OH-58C was supposed to solve many issues and concerns regarding the Kiowa's power. In addition to the upgraded engine, the OH-58C had unique IR suppression systems mounted on its turbine exhaust. Early "C" models featured flat-panel windscreens as an attempt to reduce glint from the sun, which could give away the aircraft's location to an enemy. The windscreens had a negative effect of limiting the forward view of the crew, a previous strength of the original design. The aircraft was also equipped with a larger instrument panel, roughly a third bigger than the OH-58A panel, which held larger flight instruments. The panel was also equipped with Night Vision Goggle (NVG) compatible cockpit lighting. The lights inside the aircraft are modified to prevent them from interfering with the aircrews' use of NVGs. OH-58C aircraft were also the first U.S. Army scout helicopter to be equipped with the AN/APR-39 radar detector, a system which allowed the crew to know when there were anti-aircraft radar systems in proximity to the aircraft. Some OH-58C aircraft were armed with two AIM-92 Stingers. These aircraft are sometimes referred to as OH-58C/S, the "S" referring to the Stinger installation. Called Air-To-Air Stinger (ATAS), the weapon system was intended to provide an air defense capability. OH-58D The OH-58D (Bell Model 406) was the result of the Army Helicopter Improvement Program (AHIP). An upgraded transmission and engine gave the aircraft the power it needed for nap-of-the-earth flight profiles, and a four-bladed main rotor made it much quieter than the two-bladed OH-58C. The OH-58D introduced the distinctive Mast-Mounted Sight (MMS) above the rotor system, and a mixed glass cockpit, with traditional instruments identified as "standby" for emergency use. The Bell 406CS "Combat Scout" was based on the OH-58D (sometimes referred to as the MH-58D). Fifteen aircraft were sold to Saudi Arabia. A roof-mounted Saab HeliTOW sight system was opted for in place of the MMS."Bell Model 406 CS Combat Scout". Jane's All the World's Aircraft 1992-1993. Jane's Information Group, 1992. subscription article, dated 15 July 1992. The 406CS also had detachable weapon hardpoints on each side. The AH-58D was an OH-58D version operated by Task Force 118 (4th Squadron, 17th Cavalry) and modified with armament in support of Operation Prime Chance. The weapons and fire control systems would become the basis for the Kiowa Warrior. AH-58D is not an official DOD aircraft designation, but is used by the Army in reference to these aircraft.OH-58 series Kiowa Photo GalleryXVIII AIRBORNE CORPS CHRONOLOGY - OPERATION DESERT STORM - 16- 31 January 1991XVIII AIRBORNE CORPS HISTORY OFFICE PHOTOGRAPHS - Gulf War Photo Sampler - Operations DESERT SHIELD and DESERT STORM The Kiowa Warrior, sometimes referred to by its acronym KW, is the armed version of the OH-58D Kiowa. The main difference that distinguishes the Kiowa Warrior from the original AHIP aircraft is a universal weapons pylon found mounted on both sides of the aircraft. These pylons are capable of carrying combinations of AGM-114 Hellfire missiles, air-to-air Stinger (ATAS) missiles, 7-shot 2.75 in (70 mm) Hydra-70 rocket pods, and an M296 .50 caliber machine gun. The standard of performance for aerial gunnery from an OH-58D is to achieve at least one hit out of 70 shots fired at a wheeled vehicle 800 – 1200m away."ASP Motion Base for Stabilized Mounts" Department of Defense Small Business Innovation Research. Retrieved: June 2012."Helicopter gunnery tables" GlobalSecurity.org. Retrieved: June 2012. The Kiowa Warrior upgrade also includes improvements in available power, navigation, communication and survivability, as well as modifications to improve the aircraft's deployability. OH-58F The OH-58F is the designation for planned upgrade of the OH-58D Kiowa Warrior to extend the design's service until 2025. The planned Cockpit and Sensor Upgrade Program (CASUP) features a nose-mounted targeting and surveillance system for use to look downward over mountains and deserts, rather than the mast-mounted sensor used on the OH-58D, used to look over trees and down-range. The AAS-53 Common Sensor Payload includes an advanced infrared camera, color Electro-Optical camera, and image intensifier. Cockpit upgrades include the Control and Display Subsystem version 5, which has more processing and storage power, three full color multi-function displays, and dual-independent advanced moving maps. It has the Force Battle Command Brigade and Below (FBCB2) display screen, with future improvement to Blue Force Tracker 2. The new model will have Level 2 Manned-Unmanned (L2MUM) teaming. Survivability enhancements include ballistic floor armor and the Common Missile Warning System (CMWS). Other features include improved cockpit control hardware and software for enhanced situational awareness, digital inter-cockpit communications, digital HELLFIRE future upgrades, Aircraft Survivability Equipment (ASE) upgrades, a redesigned aircraft wiring harness, Health and Usage Monitoring (HUMS), and enhanced weapons functionality via 1760 digital interface. The aircraft has a dual-channel, full-authority digital engine-controller to ensure it operates at required power levels in all environments.Army News Service by Kris Osborn, 15 March 2011OH-58F - Army.mil/Stand-To, 18 May 2011. The F-model upgrades do not address increased engine power requirements, although Rolls-Royce has proposed a power boost to the current Model 250-CR30 engine to increase output by 12% to achieve "high-hot" performance.Trimble, Stephen. "US Army announces new Fox model for Kiowa Warrior". Flight International. 26 October 2010. Flightglobal.com (online), 26 October 2010. In October 2012, the Army finished building the first OH-58F Kiowa. Unlike most other military projects, the Army designed and built the new variant itself, which lowered developmental costs. The Army designed model weighs 3,590 lb, which was 53 lb below the target weight and about 200 lb lighter than the OH-58D. The weight savings are attributed to fewer wires routed more efficiently and a lighter sensor. The Army is to build two more aircraft with the first delivered in March 2013. The first production aircraft will start being built in January 2013 and will be handed over to the Army by the end of the year. Low rate production is to start in March 2015, with the first operational squadron being fully equipped by 2016. The Army is to buy 368 OH-58Fs, with D-models being converted into F-models. Older A and C-model OH-58s, which are currently being remanufactured into D-models, will instead be remanufactured into F-models.US Army completes first OH-58F test aircraft - Flightglobal.com, October 25, 2012 Because of battle damage and combat attrition, total OH-58F numbers will be about 321 aircraft.Given Budget Uncertainty, Armed Aerial Scout Hovering in Limbo - Nationaldefensemagazine.com, April 2013 The first flight of the OH-58F occurred on April 26, 2013.US Army OH-58F makes first flight - Flightglobal.com, April 30, 2013 OH-58F Block II On April 14, 2011, Bell performed the successful first flight of their OH-58F Block II variant. The Block II is Bell's entry in the Armed Aerial Scout program.Bell Flies OH-58 Block II Candidate for AAS - Military.com, April 19, 2011 It builds on the improvements of the F-model, and adds features including the Honeywell HTS900 turboshaft engine, the transmission and main rotors of the Bell 407, and the tail and tail rotor of the Bell 427. Bell started voluntary flight demonstrations in October 2012, and the Army had to decide by December if it would even proceed with the AAS program.Bell starts OH-58 Block II flight demo - Flightglobal.com, October 23, 2012 Bell hoped for the Army to go with their service life extension models instead of the program. The F-model Kiowa is an "obsolescence upgrade," while the Block II is seen as the performance upgrade. This gives the Army flexibility in times of shrinking budgets, as they have the option of upgrading the Kiowa to the F-model and then continuing to the Block II later when there are sufficient funds.Scout Helicopter Competitors to Army: It’s Time for a Flyoff - Nationaldefensemagazine.com, December 2012 Shortly before December 2012, the Army decided they would recommend proceeding with the AAS program. Others The OH-58X was a modification of the fourth development OH-58D (s/n 69-16322) with partial stealth features and a chin-mounted McDonnell-Douglas Electronics Systems turret as a night piloting system; including a Kodak FLIR system with a 30-degree field of view. Avionics systems were consolidated and moved to the nose, making room for a passenger seat in the rear. No aircraft were produced. Operators Kiowa]] '' OH-58]] ; *Austrian Armed Forces (OH-58B) ; * Republic of China Army (OH-58D) **601st Air Cavalry Brigade **602nd Air Cavalry Brigade ; * Dominican Air Force ; * Royal Saudi Land Forces ;United States * United States Army Former operators ; * Australian Army ** 161 Reconnaissance Squadron * Royal Australian Navy ; * Canadian Forces **400 Tactical Helicopter Squadron **3 Canadian Forces Flying Training School **401 Tactical and Training Helicopter Squadron **403 (Helicopter) Operational Training Squadron **408 Tactical Helicopter Squadron **411 Tactical Helicopter Squadron **422 Tactical Helicopter Squadron **427 Tactical Helicopter Squadron **430 Tactical Helicopter Squadron **438 Tactical Helicopter Squadron **444 Tactical Helicopter Squadron **Aerospace Engineering Test EstablishmentShaw, Robbie: Superbase 18 Cold Lake- Canada's Northern Guardians, page 86. Osprey Publishing, London, 1990. ISBN 0-85045-910-9 Specifications OH-58A OH-58D |rot area sqm=1.38 |rot area sqft=14.83 |empty weight kg=1,737 |empty weight lb=3,829 |gross weight kg=2,495 |gross weight lb=5,500 |eng1 number=1 |eng1 type=Rolls-Royce T703-AD-700A or 250-C30R3 turboshaft |eng1 kw=485 |eng1 hp=650 |max speed kmh=240 |max speed mph=149 |cruise speed kmh=204 |cruise speed mph=127 |range km=556 |range miles=161 |endurance h=2.0 |endurance min= |ceiling m=4,575 |ceiling ft=15,000 |climb rate ms= |climb rate ftmin= |armament1='Each pylon (two total) can carry one of the following:' |armament2=1x M3P (or M296) .50 cal (12.7 mm) machine gunvan Geete, Stephanie. "6-6 Cavalry aircrews field new Kiowa Warrior weapons system." www.army.mil Published 6 Apr 2009. Accessed 16 Sep 2013. |armament3=1x LAU-68 rocket launcher w/ seven 2.75" Hydra 70 rockets |armament4=2x AGM-114 Hellfire missiles }} OH-58F See also * Bell YOH-4 * Bell 206 * Bell 400 * Bell 407 * Bell ARH-70 *OH-6 Cayuse * MBB Bo 105 * Cicaré CH-14 * Mil Mi-36 * Changhe Z-11 * Aérospatiale Gazelle *List of active United States military aircraft References Footnotes Notes Bibliography *Holley, Charles, and Mike Sloniker. Primer of the Helicopter War. Grapevine, Tex: Nissi Publ, 1997. ISBN 0-944372-11-2. * Spenser, Jay P. "Bell Helicopter". Whirlybirds, A History of the U.S. Helicopter Pioneers. University of Washington Press, 1998. ISBN 0-295-98058-3. * World Aircraft information files Brightstar publishing London File 424 sheet 2 External links * OH-58 Kiowa Warrior and OH-58D fact sheets on Army.mil * OH-58D armament systems page on Army.mil * Kiowa Warrior Mast-Mounted Sight (MMS) Sensor Suite on northropgrumman.com Category:Bell aircraft Category:Military helicopters H-58 Kiowa Category:1960s United States helicopters